Volume 21
Volume 21 'is the 21 volume of The World God Only Knows. Continue with the Urara's conquest, a new unexpected character has show up to assist Keima with his conquest, represented by the cover art, which displays a girl, holding out a glowing sphere, the "save point and guide" to the past. On the back features Urara holding her schoolbag/basket. Synopsis Special Kanon card Omake Synopsis Differences from the tankoubon chapterMurasui's original thread * Flag 202: ** Dokurou doesn't wear her skirt anymore, to follow up with the scene where she isn't wearing one in the next page. (Page 16 - Fifth panel). * Flag 204: ** Tenri's clothes are now completely white, with the frills at the hem of her one-piece skirt replaced to the chest area, which also leads to the buttons on her clothes to be omitted. (Page 1 - Third-last and second-last panel). ** An SFX "Mugyao~" is added next to Keima. (Page 6 - Last panel). ** Tenri's clothes modified to match her change of clothes in first page. (Page 8 - Fourth panel)(Page 14 - First and second panel). * Flag 205: ** Urara now wears a her hat. (Page 16 - Third and fourth panel). * Flag 209: ** Pages added, after the second page. The additional pages depict Urara's interaction with Keima after Keima looks out the car window and before the time they are waiting at the house. *** '''NEW page three: In the first panel, still in the car, Urara says, "Urara's family is rich!! My family has been living on this island since way back!!". This is followed by Urara saying, "There is even a temple in our garden!!" in the second, and Keima in response pays attention to Urara with a "!?" mark. The third panel depicts said temple building, which looks ominous, which Keima responds in the fourth panel by thinking fourth panel, "What a evil-looking temple." Urara in the same panel says, "Urara has never been in there either!!". The last panel depicts a view of the front seats of the car from the back seat, showing that Yanagi is the one driving the car. *** NEW page four: The first panel displays the same image that was used for the first panel of the magazine-release page three, except taller in frame. Keima, Urara and Yanagi enters the house in the next panel, while Urara says, "I'm home!!" as Yanagi tells her "Urara-sama, you must take your shoes off quietly." In the third panel, Yanagi is seen placing Urara's shoes properly in the entrance way. The fourth panel shows Keima looking at Yanagi's mannerism. The last panel shows the hallway, where speech bubbles depict Keima's opinion that the house is vacant even though it is unneededly large. ** The first panel of page 5 (originally page three in the magazine-release) is now the view of a dark hallway, with a sliding door open on the side, showing the room into the sliding door is lit. * Flag 210: ** Apollo's missing halo added (Page 5 - First panel). * Flag 211: ** Kanon's mouth is open (Page 9 - Second-to-last panel). References Category:Volumes